


Token of Remembrance

by moonlightpoet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Feels, Art, College, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Literature, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Poetry, Realistic, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpoet/pseuds/moonlightpoet
Summary: As you're brushed by new foreign feelings that makes your insides tingles softly you're also faced with familiar feelings that rose so many questions from deep inside you. From the love that feels certain and easy to the ones that's complicated and ripples with uncertainty. The friendships that blooms in season or eternally all throughout the storm we call life.This is you, trying to unravel life and all of its secrets. Through art, poetry and the people around you whom you eventually learned to love despite.





	1. 17/08: one afternoon

-

The newly opened coffee shop was bustling with new customers, hot steam rose from the antique coffee maker as hissing sound greeted you ears. The smell of roasted coffee beans and butter croissant filled your nostrils as you made your order to the young and confused barista standing before you, repeating your order for the third time. Frequently reminding yourself that the ‘trainee’ tag attached to his denim apron is there for a reason.

Scooted to the pick-up counter leaning forward as you watch the barista pours inlow fat milk instead of cashew milk to your coffee but decided to stay put and swallowed the complaint.

‘Ehm.. by any chance, did you attend the 2017 regional debate competition?’

You turned your head and your eyes immediately met a faintly familiar figure standing beside you, the side of his hips leaned against the wooden counter. You squinted your eyes a bit, studying this guy who was looking at you expectantly but with a shade of doubt on the corner of his eyes.

The guy was tall and lean with broad shoulders, quite contrasting to his slim waist and overall posture. He was wearing a black shirt and a black jogger with white stripes on the side seams, a red high top sneaker and a red cap finished his simple yet fresh ensemble. You studied his face for a while trying to scrape the corners of your memory.

‘How..?’ You finally broke into the only reasonable word you could think of.

His face rippled for a short second before settling into a soft smile, he inhaled loudly before finally speaking, ‘I convinced the juries that _Suneung_ is an ineffective and unprogressive system for college application.’

Suddenly it hit you why his sharp eyes and slightly crooked nose seemed familiar. Why you feel like you’ve seen his smirk before. The memories came flooding back in, him standing behind the auburn wooden podium. His gaze swept the audience in a steady level of tenacity showcasing his confidence. The next thing you knew he rested his eyes on you and smirked. A soft yet cocky smirk that irked you to your bones. You remembered exactly his words before the audience and juries erupted in a huge applause,

‘And that is why a standardised purely academic test is no longer compatible in the era of 21st century as not only it suppresses creativity, it also causes an abundant amount of stress that kills passion and organic initiative from the students.’

You snapped from your sudden flashback and found yourself staring at him. You are way over that loss, but being reminded of it this way in the middle of a not-so-great day perturbed your mood just a bit.

‘Ah, you’re that guy.’ You noted as you picked up your cold brew cream coffee and chocolate custard croissant. ‘So, did you pass your _Suneung_?’ You asked in a light tone, adorned with humour.

He let out a soft cackle, fixing his metal rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. ‘I didn’t even bother to take one,’ he recalled in a proud tone. He flashed a quick thanks to the barista who presented his iced americano.

‘Is that so? Consistency I see, admirable.’ You commented halfheartedly.

‘What about you?’

‘It’s a long story,’ you sighed.

‘I have time,’ he stated voluntarily, a little too quick perhaps.

You pondered for a short second before shrugging and leading the way to a seat for two next to a big window. You caught his satisfied smile at your choice of seating.

‘So?’ He raised the question as soon as you were seated.

‘Well, I was originally aiming for Seoul National University–‘

‘As expected’ he interrupted in a firm tone.

‘Yeah well, you can say so. But it didn’t work out the way I had planned, probably for the best, but still to put it shortly, I failed.’ You finished with a dash of bitterness in your voice.

‘Hey but see, it didn’t end your fire right?’

‘Not at all.’

‘That’s what counts. So then, what are your occupation these days?’

A playful smile danced upon your face as you wiggle your eyebrows slightly. ‘Guess.’

‘Judging from your huge tote bag and put together outfit, you’re most definitely attending college. I’d say you opted for a less prestigious national universities outside of Seoul but that can’t be possible because it’s obvious that you’re on your way home after a day of class and that won’t be possible if your college is out of town. So, a private university in Seoul. Well that narrowed it down to at least 180 universities.’ His eyes carefully studied all the details visible about you, then he let out a dragged breath. ‘An expensive private university,’ he added that last bit to his illation.

You pressed your lips and nodded slowly, silently praising his deductive skills. ‘Not bad, but where?’

He knitted his brows, head tilted at an angle but then shook his head slowly. ‘I’m done playing Sherlock.’

You let out a breathy chuckle. ‘Okay. I decided to follow a buried passion of mine, fashion. So I applied to ESMOD Seoul, hence the sack like tote bag.’ You pointed at your bag next to your chair filled with books, sewing kits and fabric samples. ‘But I’m genuinely so happy right now. I discovered that I truly love fashion, and now I can’t imagine my life as anything else other than a fashion designer.’

He failed to conceal his surprised expression, but if your eyes were being honest to you then you’d say that he seemed happy, satisfied even, with this surprising turn of events. ‘Woah that’s unexpected but that just made you at least four times more interesting than before.’

You couldn’t help but laugh along with him. ’So you think failure adds depth in one’s character then?’ You teased him.

‘No, the fact that you decided to follow your passion in a creative field instead of forcing yourself to study something else that you’re not passionate in is the one that made you a lot more dynamic as a person. You see, the debate may have been years behind us, but I can still recall that you were a really smart kid. A smartypants that seemed all about that academic life, a very much capable individual if I might add. You pursuing a career in the creative field made you more than just a smart kid. It adds complexity and complexity is always interesting.’

That subtle but blatant form of compliment caught you off guard as you covered your face in a shy yet playful manner.

’Still good with words aren’t you!’ You teased the boy who’s smiling in front of you rather goofily.

‘Will always be.’ He retorted.

A little sigh slipped from your mouth as you catch his stare. ‘So, what about you?’ You reverse the conversation to his way.

He seemed like he knew that this question’s going to come up so his face seemed well prepared. ‘Well, I took a language course and now I’m an active translator available for Japanese and English to Korean and vice versa. My plan is to make this my temporary job, my stepping stone before aiming for my true dream job.’

‘Which is..?’

‘A writer. I want to write for the rest of my life. I want to deliver my messages through my art, my writings.’

It was clear as day that you were impressed by his answer since you’re quite a geek yourself and have always had a soft spot for beautiful art and poetries. ‘Look at us, two smartypants tangled in a non-academic and definitely not prestigious career fields.’ You let out a crisp laugh, he joined.

‘The way I see it, that’s what made us different. You know we’re smart enough and did pretty well at school but if we were to jump into a career in what, medical? Physics? Chemistry? We’d be average at best. But since we’re in this lane, we’re pretty much categorised as the smarter bunch here.’ His explanation was logical and humorous in a boastful way, but logical and true nonetheless, so you nodded in agreement.

‘So, self taught writer?’

‘No one can teach me how to create my art.’

‘Why not take a major in literature or something?’

‘Why would I? _la poésie est dans la rue_!’ He spread his hands expressively. ‘The poetry is in the streets!’

Like that the hours went by, from criticising Korea’s education system to sharing life stories and idealisms. It was near six when you finally remembered to check your phone, you decided to announce your leave first.

‘Can you believe that it’s six already?’

‘Not without pinching myself just a bit,’ he pressed his lips in an angle.

‘I know right. I shall get going then, it was fun finally getting to know you,’ suddenly you realised that you don’t even know his name. You were overwhelmed with the sense of familiarity and the easy flow of the conversation that the fact that this is your first ever real conversation with him had skipped your mind. ‘Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t catch your name, that debate competition has certainly been a long time ago.’

He laughed lightly. ‘It’s okay. Name’s Jeon Wonwoo, nice to finally get to know you.’

You were just about to say your name when he cut if off with something that might have stunned you just a bit.

‘No need, I remember yours.’

-


	2. 17/08: later that night

-

You got home to your little flat just before the sky went dark, clutching a white box filled with your dinner with one arm while the other was struggling with your gigantic bag. The place is not spacious and packed with one too many gizmos, piled up fabric and unfinished garments were scattered on the floor as your final collection due date is coming by in less than a month. you sighed heavily remembering the amount of work you need to do before the Jury Day, it’s stressing you out but you don’t have any option other than just rolling with all the work.

Somewhere deep in you bag your phone rang, your hand blindly dug into it searching for the device. You checked the caller ID and rolled your eyes almost immediately.

‘What is it?’ You uttered to your phone.

‘I’m coming over for dinner okay, I need you to check on some of my music and give me inputs.’ vernon’s voice beamed through the speaker of your phone, light and slightly raspy.

‘Now?’ You heaved at the heck-load of sewing you have to do. ‘I have a lot of sewing to do today, tomorrow’s first fitting and I haven’t finished sewing them all.’

‘Great! Then we both could pull an all nighter. The meeting with the record label is tomorrow and I need you to do one last screening of the track so I would still have time to revise it if there’s anything that needs to be fixed.’ 

‘Oh gosh, alright come over then. If you haven’t had dinner please bring your own I only bought food enough for one.’ You caved as you started to picking up the scattered fabrics.

‘No fuss! i’ll just bring over a pack of ramyeon I’ll cook it in your flat.’ A rustling sound was heard from the other side of the line. ‘Be there in 10 okay! Don’t lock the door!’ With that he cut off the call and you’re left with the sound of your neighbour next door blasting a sad Chinese song.

You and Vernon have been friends since the two of you were little. Your family and his family were neighbours in New York when you were little kids. You guys used to play tag at Central Park, drew the Statue of Liberty from the Battery Park, had gelato at The Chelsea Market and run after packs of pigeon on the sidewalk. His family moved back to Korea first and for some time you and him lost touch. When your family moved back to Korea ten years later you contacted the only person you knew in Korea and that is your old childhood pal Chwe Hansol, luckily your parents still have his parents’ contact number. 

When you met him again after 10 years not seeing each other, he really doesn’t change much. He became a bit thinner than you remembered, having lost his baby fat made his featured a lot more prominent but sadly the happy shine from his eyes had dimmed just a bit. You learned that he had dropped out from school when he was at 8th grade after struggling from discrimination for some time before continuing to homeschool. From then on you became close again, giving each other the much needed emotional support and basically just giving nice familiar company to one another. The friendship stayed for years and it’s probably your most long lasting friendship ever.

The next thing you knew your door was swung open revealing a grinning Chwe Hansol in your doorway with his bag draped across his shoulder and two packs of ramyeon in one hand. ‘I’m here!’ He announced enthusiastically.

‘Come on make it quick, I’ll listen to your track while we eat then I really need to sew.’ You ordered him pointing at the water that you’ve boiled for him to cook the noodles.

He clicked his tongue and went straight to ripping the ramyeon packs. You watch him stir the noodle as you reheat your jajjangmyeon in the microwave and pour some drinks for the both of you.

‘Do you remember the 2017 regional debate I participated in?’ You opened a conversation after you were reminded of the turn of events that happened earlier that afternoon.

‘Oh the one you lost, right?’ He didn’t even bring up his head to look your way when he blurted it out, still busy stirring his noodle.

You rolled your eyes. ‘Yeah what a way to reopen an old wound.’ You snapped.

He let out a crisp but nasal laugh, a signature of his. ‘Hey hey hey, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s been years come on I know you’re completely over it.’ He put up his hands, chopsticks wedged in between his index and middle finger.

‘I am over it, I was even this close from forgetting about it.’ You answered in a slight defensive tone.

‘Then why bringing it up again?’

‘My opponent from back then recognised me at the coffee shop earlier and we ended up having coffee together. Talked quite a bunch. I remembered being so annoyed by him and his smartypants behaviour but he turned out to be really nice. A little self entitled if I may add, but over all really nice and fun to talk to. It’s so funny how it’s been years and he still recognised me, he even remembers my name. I didn’t even recognise him, not if he didn’t mention the debate competition.’ You recalled as you took out your dinner from the microwave.

Vernon turned to you with a rather surprised expression. ‘You went to that new coffee house already?’

‘Yeah,’ you shrugged. ‘I was at the neighbourhood and decided to try it out. It was quite nice actually, a bit pricey though.’

‘Hey but we promised to go there together!’ He exclaimed, turning off the stove with a pout.

‘Come on, there’s always next time.’ You defended.

‘Fine.’

‘Anyway that’s not the point of my story oh god when will you stop being so easily distracted. Please comment on my surprising encounter with Jeon Wonwoo.’ You complained as you both sit down on your small round dining table, facing each other.

He took a slurp of his noodle. ‘Wait, who’s Jeon Wonwoo?’ He looked up quizzically.

You let out an exasperated breath. ‘Were you even listening to me?’ 

He laughed innocently. ‘I was, I was! I promise I was! I just got a bit sidetracked at the mention of the coffee shop that’s all. So who’s this Jeon Wonwoo again?’

You’ve known Vernon for way too long to be annoyed at his little quirky bad habits like how he sometimes just completely zones out or stopped listening mid way conversation like something had just completely swept his mind a way for a while. So you just gave him a playful eye roll before repeating your words. ‘He’s my opponent on that debate competition.’

‘Oh he’s the one that made you and your team lost?’

Another eye roll. ‘Yeah put it as you may. Point is he recognised me and we ended up having a really fun conversation. He asked me whether I’d like to have coffee with him again sometimes and yeah honestly I would. He might come off as a bit rigid but actually he’s really fun to talk to. He’s extremely knowledgeable and full of trivias, that’s a serious plus point, really made the conversation intellectually stimulating and not mundane at all.’

‘So, do you like him?’ He suddenly asked as if it were nothing.

‘How could you come up to that conclusion?’ You furrowed, a little surprised.

‘Well,’ he put down his chopsticks. ‘Honestly, that’s the only conclusion that matters.’ He answered lightly.

‘No of course I don’t like him? I mean I had just met him.’ 

‘Okay then. That’s the only answer I need.’ He turned to pull out his laptop from his bag. ‘And now, track evaluation time. Listen carefully okay?’

He played the demo track and you listened carefully while finishing your dinner. It was a nice and light piece of music, something that’s rather uncommon and whimsical but still cool and easy to listen to. It’s very typical Vernon, the whole song just screams Vernon.

‘It’s nice.’ You commented shortly as soon as it’s finished. ‘What’s the title?’

‘Chilli.’

‘As in the sauce?’

‘As in the sauce, yes. As in the weather and as in the verb chilling. You can interpret it as anything, the triple meaning is what makes it interesting.’ He explained proudly.

‘It sure does.’ You paused for a bit before continuing. ‘We’ve been friends for almost what, our whole lives? Yet sometimes I still get amazed at how your mind works. But it’s good, really. It makes your art different than the others, very distinctive and one of a kind.’

He beamed, a wide gummy heart shaped smile, eyes turned into a crinkly crescent shape at the sound of your comment. ‘Bro! Why thanks! I know I could always count on you! So, any inputs maybe? Woozi thinks that the last verse should be made a bit more melodic since the rest of the song is already pretty upbeat and has a strong electric vibe.’

‘He’s not wrong you know. Consider this, contrasting vocal range! Make the last ‘ooh’ part really high, like falsetto high and melodic. I feel like it could end the song in a softer tone and make it smoother.’

‘Not bad. That could work really well actually. Okay, let’s see what we could do there.’ He turned his laptop to face him and started to type away, looking serious as ever. That is basically his cue that any other conversation is closed, you you took that opportunity to clean up the dinner leftovers and move to your sewing machine.

You were deep in concentration, trying to match the patterns on the seams when Vernon yapped quickly, almost made your grip on the garment slip. You looked up to see him mouth agape eyes wide and gleaming with ideas. ‘What about I put in the sound effect of sewing machine?’

‘Know when it becomes a bit overboard.’ You blatantly disagreed with his idea.

He grumbled his response.

The night went by like that, both of you immersed in your own works. He left around 3 am just in time you finished all of your garments for the day’s fitting. You bade each other good luck for the day, for your fitting day and his meeting with the record label.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm able to depict the member's real characters as realistic as possible! I'm very excited for this chapter because honestly, Vernon is THE best friend everyone wants right? 
> 
> Please leave some comments and inputs below, I would most definitely love to hear feedbacks because I need motivatiooooon hehe
> 
> moonlightpoet, signing out for the day!


	3. 18/08: fitting day

-

The campus was hectic with students fumbling with suitcases half of their size and hanged clothes in the other hand, models were swarming the place with a low fat Starbucks drink in one hand and smartphones in the other. You settled all of your stuff on one of the high top tables, hung your clothes on a standing rack while you wait for your models to come.

Your lecturer came in and told everyone in the class room that he’d be outside eating his breakfast and that they could just call him if they need anything and if the models are ready for fitting. You picked up your phone and found a text message from your model,

[I’m sorry but I think we might be a bit late, Mingyu decided to bump into a truck and we’re trying to resolve it with the driver now. I’ll call you once we’re in the building. I’m really sorry!]

You smiled at it and texted a quick reply that it’s fine and you hope that they’ll find middle ground peacefully with the driver. 

‘What are you smiling at?’ A guy poked your side teasingly, giggling in an airy but high pitched voice. You turned to see Minghao, your friend handing you a cup of hot soy latte and you took it with a sheepish smile.

He’s one of the little person whose ability could rival you remembering that he’s already an influencer and had impeccable sense of style, he aced almost all of the classes. You guys could have been rivals but he’s too nice and humble that you failed to to feel anything but love to this guy. People usually feel a bit intimidated when they first see Minghao, not really their fault because more often than not he lets his straight black long bangs fall past his sharp eyes, parted in the middle with glasses hung fashionably low pinching the tip of his nose accompanied with a stern straight lips. His daily attire consists of oversized clothes adorned with expensive knick knacks all over it. So it is not really a surprise if most people avoid him at fist glance but he’s actually such a darling once you get close to him. All you have to do is see past through his boujee facade.

‘Nothing.’ You mumbled, playing with the edges of your freshly sewn garments.

He threw you a mischievous look. ‘That nothing sounds a lot like Wen Junhui.’ He laughed pointing at you rhythmically with his two index fingers. ‘Come on you totally hired him because he was that one particular ‘notice me senpai’ part of your past.’ 

Your model for today’s fitting, Wen Junhui. Where do you even start with that guy? 

Yes he was your senior during high school, and not just any senior if you might add. He was the senior that you very much had a crush on, that senior you linger longer at the hallways for just to catch the sight of him walking by with his clique but never had the guts to come up and say hi to. He was a student transfer from China, tall and dashing with lightly sun kissed skin, prominent nose and pretty eyes with pointed ends. He always had his uniform unbuttoned showing his white plain t-shirt underneath, his tie would hang loosely around his shoulder or stuffed in his pants pocket. He walks in long strides, making his presence always very much noticeable, but then again chances are he’s almost always the most good looking person in the room so his presence is always very much noticeable.

You snapped back from your quick high school crush flashback and was instantly faced with a giggling Minghao. ‘I was just curious! Besides his profile and features really do match the concept of my collection.’ You defended your totally biased opinion. Not because he actually doesn’t suit your concept, he very much so, but the main reason you decided to hire him is because you’re curious whether he remembers you or not. And you really hope he does.

Minghao gave you a ‘I know you’re lying but I’m just gonna pretend that I totally bought it’ look and walked away to steam his clothes as he waits for his models to arrive too.

About a half hour later Junhui called you, informing that him and Mingyu are already in front of the building. You told him to just come in through the glass door and ask for class 221 and report that you’re the model for 2nd year students’ fitting. He ended the call with a quick okay and another ‘I’m sorry’. To your surprise, it has been almost two years but your stomach was still left in a knotted up mess after that short call. You have changed quite a bit in the past two years, for the better thank God. But what’s more important than the physical changes is the fact that you’ve gained a lot more confidence in the past two years and it really shows.

Surely, all of that went up to smoke as soon as you see his tall and lean figure walked into the class. He was wearing a white cashmere turtle neck and a pair of fitted dark brown pants topped with a khaki overcoat. You noted that he dyed his hair into a shade of ashy brown, a colour standing in the fine line between grey and brown that could look like one or the other depends on the light. That colour suits him really well, you have to admit, it highlights his features and his skin looks a lot more healthier than back in high school. He’s lowkey glowing and you’d continue to shamelessly ogle on him if it hadn’t been for the taller boy behind him who suddenly bumped into the lecturer’s table making a loud thump.

You averted your gaze to the boy you hadn’t really paid attention before. He’s also very gorgeous but in a far more obvious way. He’s slightly more built and tanned, certainly added a degree of exotic charm tho his whole image. his hair was fluffed up with bangs styled in a soft wave that fell perfectly at the top rim of his sunglasses. It was dyed in a nutty shade of brown with a faint burnt orange hue, matched his auburn wool blend long coat and black pants. His over all look was a lot more fancy than Junhui but he has this puppy like aura that made him look way cuter than his stern and fierce reference photos. Also the fact that he’s holding to his lower torso trying to conceal his pain at the place that was jabbed by the table with a huge swaying smile simply accentuated his cute side.

Their eyes were searching the room before Jun finally called your name rather softly while tilting his head trying to find the person who’d react to the name he just called. You let out a small gasp and raised your hand, walked across the class hastily, hyper aware at Minghao’s mocking stare is boring a hole on the back of your head.

‘Hi, I’m (y/n)!’ You offered them your hand for a handshake along with a beaming smile that surely crinkles the sides of your eyes. They welcomed your handshake with a slight bow and a bright smile. Mingyu took off his sunglasses and placed it on the back of his head, hanging it to his ears backwards. For the first time you could see his eyes in person and you’ve got to admit he has a gorgeous set of eyes.

‘Junhui. You can simply call me Jun.’ you blurted out a small ‘I know’ unknowingly, but thankfully he didn’t seem too catch it as he turned to his friend. ‘This is Mingyu and he’s the reason why we’re late today. I’m really sorry.’ He continued with a wide laugh that made his shoulders shook just lightly.

Mingyu displayed a guilty smile. ‘I’m really sorry, I could get a little clumsy sometimes but I swear I have my shit together most of the time.’ He covered his mouth, eyes wide at the casual use of curse word he accidentally let slip.

You laughed and waved it aside casually. ‘Hey no biggie! We’re probably from the same age and you’re probably better than me since my shits are definitely all over the place.’ 

They accepted your truthful confession with a relaxed laugh. They’re probably quite relieved that their client is a laidback 20 year old and not a scary middle aged woman with a perfectionist nature. 

As you assigned your clothes to each of them you learned that you are indeed same aged as Mingyu, Jun chimed in and told you that that made him a year older than you. This time you held yourself from saying ‘I know’ and nodded along instead, offered to call him with ‘oppa’ but they both laughed and Mingyu told you to just use the ‘American style yeah’ while patting your shoulder lightly. You playfully winked and clicked your tongue at him before leading them to the changing room.

They walked out from the changing room and you gave yourself an imaginary pat on the back. Twice. First for making such an aesthetically pleasing designs even though the products are all still in white calico and second for picking out such gorgeous models. You gave them two thumbs up and they high-fived amusedly. You instructed them to wait inside the class as you call for your teacher.

The fitting went surprisingly well, your teacher loved both the product and the choice of the models. Little alterations had to be made here and there but nothing that’ll cost you an all nighter, you silently thanked your models for not lying in their com cards so the fit was nearly perfect. Your teacher requested you to make a headpiece or some other type of accessories and you noted. Once your teacher turned to check on another student’s work Jun and Mingyu gave you a silent and small applause and you smiled bashfully at them.

‘You did a great job, really. It looks really nice.’ Mingyu complimented as he handed you back the pile of clothes he had folded nicely after changing back into his own clothes.

‘Yeah I really like it, I look seriously so good in it.’ Jun tagged in with a pressed laugh, offering you a hand carrying the piled up clothes, you waved your hands gesturing him to not bother but he simply took over the piled up clothes from your arms to his like it’s nothing. You smiled secretly.

‘Ya, don’t do that you just made me look bad! I had just handed her my clothes and you suddenly offered to help and play Prince Charming.’ He playfully pushed the older’s shoulder. Jun just laughed it off as the three of you walked back to the class room. They packed their belongings and you packed your clothes in the garment bag neatly.

You were zipping up your last garment bag when suddenly someone tapped you on the shoulder. Your eyes were greeted by Jun’s prominent almond eyes, he was standing rather closely that you could see yourself loosely reflected on his dark orbs. You stepped back feeling a bit surprised. 

‘I’m sorry did I surprise you?’ He asked with a sheepish smile.

‘Nono it’s fine.’ You brushed it off but was actually struggling to soothe your heartbeat.

He nodded then tapped his wristwatch quickly. ‘I think we better get going now if everything’s finished.’ He reported.

‘Oh yeah, all done for today! Thank you very much you guys.’ You shook their hands in turn. ‘I’ll contact you for the second fitting, okay? It’ll probably be scheduled around next week, I’ll confirm it with your agency then update on you guys soon.’

They both nod in unison and bid their good byes.

Jun closed the door behind him after throwing you one last assuring smile and you might just felt a little lightheaded but you failed to recognise whether it’s from that damned smile or from the lack of sleep you got the night before. 

-


	4. 18/08: the afternoon, at the cafe

-

Later that day you promised to meet up with Hansol at the coffee shop you went yesterday. You arrived first since he told you he’s stuck at the bus stop because of a flat tire, he told you to wait for a bit as he will try to find a taxi. You ordered the same thing as yesterday, emphasising your orders making sure you get your coffee with cashew milk this time. Sat down at the exact place as yesterday you pulled out a copy of The Alchemist that you’ve been setting aside ever since you got neck deep in assignments. 

Reading again feels good and refreshing. For once you feel calm again as you feel yourself slowly falling in love with literature all over again. Your phone chimed and you opened it to find a text from a particular Jeon Wonwoo.

[Are you interested in attending poetry nights?]

[Never been to one. But it sounds like something I could really love.]

[Great! They’re going to read one of my works at a small cafe near Hongdae. I think you could really learn to love it.]

[When?]

[Tonight. I’ll forward you the poster and details.]

He then sent a photo of a minimalist poster, the words ‘Poetry Night: The Last Petale’ were printed in bold white letterings and the location and time details were Witten underneath it in a smaller font. you saved the picture and typed a quick thanks to Wonwoo. Poetry has always been something you’re interested in. You used to write a lot of poets, it has always been some kind of an escape for you. Reading and poetry. Even your works in fashion are more often than not influenced by the books poured and the poetries you wrote, you find that literature adds depth in everything it’s combined with. Including one’s personality.

You were back immersed in between the words in your book, wedged deep in between the spaces when a rather rumbustious Chwe Hansol plopped down on the seat in front you, panting while clutching a bottle of apple juice in his hands. You glanced up and uncrossed you legs, folded a puppy ear on the edge of the page you’re reading before closing it.

‘Did you run?’ You gave him a questioning look.

He bounced his head from side to side, eyes wide lips pressed scrunched up a signature Chwe Hansol expression. ‘Couldn’t haul a taxi and it was high fare anyways. The bus stop was like a couple blocks away so I decided to make the run for it.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I can’t wait to show you this!’ He stirred up the belongings in his bag and pulled out a black t-shirt. He held it up in front of his face giving you a full access view to it. It was a plain black t-shirt with crew neck and a slightly baggy cut. The words ‘Chwe not Chew’ is printed on the left chest area in a block handwritten lettering style, red outlined with blue. He turned it around to reveal the back side. The words ‘Team Chew’ were printed in the same lettering just way bigger, filling up almost the whole back part of the shirt.

‘Are you releasing a merch?’ You asked the most obvious question.

‘Yeah!’ He looked at the shirt he designed eyes gleaming with excitement, he seemed like a really proud kindergartener. ‘Pretty sick right? Design-wise I mean, since you’re a designer and all.’

You grabbed the shirt from him and started to study it a lot more closely. It’s nicely made really, design wise it’s simple but a definite statement. Fun and quirky but isn’t that just Hansol’s whole being. You nodded sincerely, ‘It’s pretty neat. It’s very you.’

You frowned after realising something. ‘Wait, the front said it’s Chwe and not Chew but why does the back says Team Chew?’ You pointed out at the inconsistency that seems a bit contradictory.

He scratched the back his head while letting out a sheepish smile. ‘Autocorrect.’

You rolled your eyes. ‘And you hadn’t realised it until it’s printed?’

He raised his shoulders and eyebrows slowly, nodding rather shamefully.

You laughed at the most Hansol mistake you’ve ever seen. ‘How many have you made?’

‘Well thankfully I only ordered it for 2 since I wanted you and I to have the very first two HVC merch.’ He explained. ‘That’s for you by the way, we have matching shirts now! Only two in the whole wide universe and world!’ Its cute how his spirit is very rarely disrupted by anything, he has got to be one of the most simple and positive person you know.

You awed at his sweet initiative but booed at his silly mistake.

‘Come on! Let’s wear it tonight and walk around the night market, show off my new merch!’ He suggested pulling out another shirt from his bag, same design but printed on a white shirt.

‘Reject merch.’ You corrected while laughing.

He pouted. ‘Come on, no one’s going to pay that much attention! Please? Let me wear matching clothes with my best friend, please? We’ve never done these type of stuff, not even once!’

‘You do know that there’s a reason why we’ve never done it right?’

‘I knooooow, it’s borderline cringe-worthy but this shirt is very special for me! Come on, we’re cool enough to pull this off without coming off as cringe-worthy. You’re a designer and I have a unique sense of style, lets style these bad boys up and show it off to the world! We could be trendsetters!’ He excitedly urged, jumping up a bit from his seat begging you to go down with his plan.

You caved in and waved the shirt above your head as a sign of agreement. He shot up in excitement and offered a high five with you welcomed lazily. You acted as if you’re bothered by his whole idea when in fact you just enjoy looking at him happy and hyper like that, you smiled as he threw a happy punch at the air. You realised that this friendship has evolved to the point where nothing makes you happier than looking at your best friend happy, excited and accomplished even though it means you have to wear a shirt with a huge typo on.

At the end of the day, supporting Hansol is what matters the most to you.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will grow to love this little story I make whenever I miss Seventeen and I hope this story could also heal all the readers when they miss Seventeen too. Because to be honest, girls don't want boyfriends, they want Seventeen to really exist in their daily lives! Hehe!
> 
> w/ love only,  
moonlightpoet.


End file.
